


the shades of yourself in my eyes

by vindice



Series: everyone knows the stars come out at night [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Bermuda is sophisticated and done at some point, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Human Experimentation, It’s rude to play favourites Jaeger, I’m leaving the tragedy out though, Jaeger drips poetry and tragedy, M/M, No Baby Curse, Other, Smitten Jaeger, Soulmates, They both have a soft spot for Skull, at least, at least not related to him at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Jaeger turns his head a little, and finds himself already being observed.





	the shades of yourself in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (Watch me start this on time but take ages to post the ones that follow.) 
> 
> For the _Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_ Rarepair Week 2018, **Day One: Storm Day** \- **Soulmates** ｜ **Body Disposal**
> 
> Check the Archive Warnings and rating before reading please! In my opinion it’s not that heavy, but I’m used to that. I don’t want to trigger anyone though, so be careful.
> 
> Title inspired by Christina Grimmie’s _Think of You_.

Jaeger drags his knife across the throat in front of him, pomegranate juice dripping from his elbows down down down. His hand is deeply buried within the enemy’s chest.

It’s the middle of the night, silent and frozen in time. There are no stars out in the sky. The moon peeks shyly behind stormy nimbostratus, moonlight kissing lightly the glass of the small, high windows.

The experimentation center, a building large and blank and hidden in plain sight, had been protected only by an underwater illusion that couldn’t hold against Viper’s wrath when ze felt insulted by how low level it was. For the last couple of hours there has been no other noise around them but the sharp waltz of death—hit hiss, kick gasp, drag splash. The silencers buzzing faintly as triggers were pulled from guns and firearms.

The body at his mercy doesn’t even twitch, far too gone and drugged up in Rain Flames as it is. He still takes great satisfaction in the way its eyes are glazed over.

Behind him, Bermuda shifts, and Jaeger doesn’t need to turn around to see his pleased expression—that’s already covered with the image their soulmate bond provides to his thoughts, where a red moon flourishes within an amaryllis. The intent gaze prickling against his nape sends a lightning bolt down his spine and it’s by pure force of will that he doesn’t whimper pathetically while everyone is within hearing range.

Tsunayoshi’s Elements are conveniently located at medium distance from their current location—which means absolutely nothing with flame-enhanced senses, and even less so for skills such as the ones the Arcobaleno hold.

He doesn’t like the Hitman. Jaeger is glad he’s currently messing with the intruders in the first level for the same cause. Everyone else is distributed around the second and third floors, giving them some sense of privacy.

Fong and Lal are blocking north and west entrances respectively, but they’re usually the ones that mind their own business the most. Tsunayoshi’s second Rain, Colonnello, has already left to the private hospital Tsunayoshi’s contact owns so the children they found can be attended properly.

His Mist is five doors down to the left hacking into the archives, most likely playing Candy Crush whilst the documents download. Jaeger doesn’t feel like ze would care what he and Bermuda get up to as long as it doesn’t profit zir one way or another.

The problem is Skull, who is literally just around the corner collecting the physical samples the mafioso had stored in there. Verde has taken over the security system, giving him and Tsunayoshi—who he can admit to himself, is a bleeding heart and the less of his worries when it comes to this—a complete view of anything happening around the building, thus providing one more hindrance and reason to behave.

While he’s sure he can use the way the Cloud was ravishing the scientist’s mouth earlier that day against him, there’s no much damage it can bring to Skull’s image. Even if it did, it will certainly backfire on Jaeger, because everyone knows Skull and Verde practically live together, and he will take it as an invitation to push Jaeger and Bermuda in each other’s direction. _Again._

(He has asked himself multiple times already, how did he end up in that fool’s clutches the first time and all the ones that followed.)

So he just tilts his head and nods at his Night, but doesn’t hide the way his muscles relax under the weight of Bermuda’s hand when he settles it between his shoulder blades. If he just so happens to melt a little into the touch, well, nobody can see it from this angle, with Bermuda’s back turned to the surveillance camera and strategically hiding both their bodies with his cloak.

Bermuda mutters something into his intercom, but Jaeger is too busy basking in soothingly familiar Flames to pay attention. The skin under the bandages wrapped around his arms stops crawling, the itch on his legs alleviates. His face isn’t numb anymore. Absentmindedly, he remembers they haven’t slept in a week.

Something about destroying the evidence booms from the speakers. He reluctantly pulls away from the touch.

Jaeger opens a Warp Hole and starts carelessly flinging corpses into it. Stepping next to him, Bermuda does this complicated thing where he sighs and chuckles softly at the same time. So quiet it doesn’t reach the speakers, becomes a private moment shared only between the two of them. The corners of Jaeger’s mouth quirk a little under his half-face mask.

Bermuda begins a string of Flame of Night enhanced portals that takes them throughout the whole building, and Jaeger picks the bodies they come across. He steps aside for Lal, who throws her share of bodies with an impressive swing of her arms, one right after another. When she huffs irritably and mutters something about going home and taking a shower, he grunts in acknowledgement and sympathizes with her.

Jaeger deliberately absorbs the Flames of Reborn’s area, making the portal considerably smaller. The bastard smirks as he kicks the corpses straight into the portal without even looking away from him. He ignores how the former sterile and white walls are now hot pink with neon green chameleon heads on them, rolling his eyes and following after Bermuda.

Skull wiggles his eyebrows at them as soon as they step into the prime laboratory, though he doesn’t say a word. The Cloud smirks as he hands the man under his feet, but the grin is obviously forced. He’s looking at something over their shoulders.

As a reward for shutting the hell up, Jaeger rips the still beating heart out of the body and cracks the ribcage of the two tied in a corner. Skull doesn’t even wince, and although the shadows on his face don’t lift completely, he looks a tad less grim. Bermuda puts his hand on Skull’s shoulder for a moment and hums—a silent conversation he’s privy of passing between them like a hot knife through butter. They don’t look back before stepping into the Warp Hole, but the Cloud Flames stifling the chamber aren’t as dense as they were.

They appear in the middle of a room filled with computers; Viper doesn’t even look at them. Ze points at the bodies by the entrance and the one under zir chair with one well-manicured finger as two flutes play a descending tune. Just as they’re leaving, they hear zir curse. _Ze must have lost_ , Bermuda says solemnly inside his head. Jaeger agrees.

By the time they reach the Storm Arcobaleno, Fong’s area is already as clean as new, and he’s meditating by the entrance. Right under the threshold, where the door seems to have been ripped off its hinges. He pays it no mind and nods at the figure cross-legged on the ground. Fong doesn’t open his eyes, but there’s a pleasant smile on his face. A spicy hint of Storm Flames fills the air. His tongue tastes Disintegration.

Jaeger knew there was a reason why he liked him the best. His Night snorts quietly behind him.

Bermuda looks straight into the almost hidden camera located at the corner of the staircase, top hat shadowing his face, poise just as graceful and elegant as the first time Jaeger met him, and tilts his head in greeting and assurance. Their intercoms crackle; Tsunayoshi’s voice thanks them warmly.

 _You did well_ , Bermuda purrs into his mind once they stand within an ageless passage. His voice is not quite soft but still gentle, throaty in a way that takes the breath out of Jaeger’s lungs even through their link. It’s a whisper against the shell of his ear, and it makes him ache with something akin to affection for reasons he can’t even name.

( _Devotion_ , he thinks he some time heard one of Tsunayoshi’s Elements fervently say.)

He knows better than anyone that his Night doesn’t need to lift a finger to rip a rift within reality, but his chest still warms when he does and their hands graze against each other, walking through space and time.

Jaeger turns his head a little, and finds himself already being observed. He stares into deep, clouded skies ignited with starlight, knees growing weak when Bermuda _smiles._ Small and crooked, but loving in a way no one has ever looked at Jaeger. His eyes close and quirk at the corners.

Feeling bold and soft and light, he twists his wrist and tangles their fingers, and wonders how long it will take Skull to decipher they’re already together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: At first, this was going to be an unexpected 00100, slightly YGO! Crossover, Soulmate AU. (I will post that one eventually because I enjoyed writing Byakuran, but I wanted to write about these two because there’s little to no content about them.)
> 
> Technically, this is set in a somewhat far future to the Coup de Foudre verse (and loosely connected to one of [TEOTC](https://archiveofourown.org/series/913764)’s alternate realities) which I’ll link once I post that WIP.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
